Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a sweet and lovable porcelain shepherdess figurine from the Toy Story films. She is Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in Toy Story and Toy Story 2. Bo Peep and her sheep are adornments of Molly's bedside lamp. She is voiced by Annie Potts, of Ghostbusters fame. Background She is inspired by character of the classic children's nursery rhyme Little Bo-Peep. Bo is sometimes considered to be "Andy's toy", because Andy likes to make her the damsel in distress of his plays. Bo is the romantic interest (later girlfriend) of Woody, providing a calm and loving comfort whenever he is overwhelmed. She is noted for using her shepherdess crook to hook her cowboy and bring him closer in a romantic way. In private, she is a great deal more daring with her words and actions, which Woody seems to be quite fond of. Appearances Toy Story In Toy Story, Bo Peep is introduced as Woody's love interest. When Andy is playing with them, he makes Bo Peep the damsel that Woody must save. Later, she offers to get someone to watch her sheep, with the intention of spending time alone with Woody. She is one of the very few toys in Andy's room who believed that Woody would not intentionally harm Buzz when he accidentally pushed him out of the window, although when Woody exposes Buzz's severed arm, she begins to doubt him. She is shown to be shocked upon hearing about Woody's disappearance when Andy comes back home from Pizza Planet. On the night before the moving day, Bo Peep is shown to be worried about Woody when she sees a sad Andy sleeping. Later, after witnessing Woody being thrown out of the moving truck under Mr. Potato Head's orders, Bo Peep helps the toys realize that "Woody was telling the truth," and the toys brighten up. In the end of Toy Story Bo Peep and Woody kiss under a mistletoe. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, she is devastated after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody. When Buzz plans a rescue, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him) and waves goodbye to Buzz and the other toys, wishing them good luck, as they leave on their mission to rescue Woody. After the toys return home, Woody shows her his arm fixed by Andy himself, which she greatly admires. Finally, she and Woody are seen together with Buzz and Jessie as they enjoy watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." When Toy Story 2 came out, interviews with the various characters were posted on the official movie site. In one interview with Bo Peep, she was asked "Are you worried about Woody's relationship with Jessie?" She replies: "There is nothing to worry about; me and Jessie are good friends. Woody and Jessie act like brother and sister more than anything else. Now it's not Woody, but a certain space toy who is head over heels for Jessie, but you didn't hear that from me!". Toy Story 3 Bo Peep only appears in Andy's Home Movies, and is mentioned by Woody and Rex. He reveals that Bo Peep and her sheep were sold along with Wheezy and Lenny. Bo Peep's sheep Bo Peep's Sheep are porcelain sheep, joined together and sometimes mistakenly believed to be a single sheep with three heads. They enjoy causing mischief, such as pulling the video game remote from Rex in Toy Story 2. When they cause mischief, they can only be stopped by their shepherdess, Bo Peep. Trivia *She appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game as a unlockable character in Al's Toy Barn (Toy Box Mode) once you do more missions and unlock her. Wheezy also appears with her, but her sheep do not. Gallery ma2014.gif|Bo Peep Little Bo Peep DLP.jpg|Bo as a greetable character at Disney Parks Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Toy Story characters Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Dolls Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks